1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipating apparatuses, and more particularly to a heat dissipating apparatus for an equipment chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
An equipment chassis, such as a computer chassis, usually includes a fan for dissipating heat produced by electronic components installed in the chassis. However, the fan is immovably fixed in the chassis, so only part of the space in the chassis receives airflow directly from the fan, leaving many electronic components out of the direct line of airflow, which is inefficient.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus which is able to efficiently cool an equipment chassis.